A Red Hot Drunken Marriage
by TheGunmaster
Summary: After a wild night, Jaune Arc and Cinder Fall find themselves married to the other. Cinder accidentally awakens his semblance and takes an interest in him due to his immense power. Can they truly fall for the other? Will Cinder corrupt Jaune, or will Jaune find a way to redeem the rogue maiden? Slow burn Arcfall.
1. Chapter 1

**A Red Hot Drunken Marriage**

 **Chapter 1: A rude awakening**

* * *

Cinder Fall wakes up in her bed at their hideout with an absolutely massive headache. "Ugh…it's a good thing there's no windows here" Cinder says to herself groaning in agony as she clutches her head. "Note to self, beat Mercury to a pulp for convincing me going out for drinks and hitting the local clubs was a _good idea!"_ she yells in rage, then clutches her head again.

"Not so loud…" a moaning voice cries as a hand reaches out and grabs the pillow behind her.

Cinder, curious as to this is looks to her side and sees a male form completely naked clutching the pillow over his head. She also notices the warehouse flat is an absolute mess, with empty liquor bottles all over the place. What's most concerning is the sight of a used condom.

Her eyes go wide. _"Dear Oum no…"_ she thinks. _"Don't tell me last night I… I…"_ her thoughts devolve into complete panic.

She turns to the man in her bed. "Hey, get up" she says poking him.

"Leave me alone... hurts" he whines in response.

She growls in annoyance and pushes him off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. "Get. Up" she says.

"Allright allright okay… ow" the guy moans as gets up clutching the front of his head with his right hand.

He has blonde hair, blue eyes with pale skin and a somewhat muscular build. He is clearly in his late teens. The only thing he's wearing are boxers with little pumpkins on them. Cinder doesn't know this guy at all.

She glares at him "Who are you? What are you doing in my bed, in _my_ flat?! Did you violate me, take advantage of me?!" she yells with a sneer as her right hand erupts in flames.

"Wait what?! No I would never- YA!" the boy screams as he's forced to dodge fireball cast by a very angry, jet black haired, very feminine woman with bright golden eyes and pale skin who is stark naked.

"Stop! I don't know, I didn't-?!" He exclaims as he's forced to dive out of the way of more fireballs. "Stop it! Stop it you'll burn this whole place down! Dammit _STOP!"_ the boy yells in indignation, but something strange happens as he glows for a split second and then suddenly everything not nailed down excluding him is suddenly floating in air.

The woman whacks her head on the ceiling. "Oh… what is this?! Let me down, let me down this instant!" she screams in a combination of shock, surprise and fear.

"I wish I could but I don't know how!" he yells.

"What?! You cannot control your semblance?!" Cinder screams now actually afraid as she continues to float freely in air halfway up to the warehouse roof.

"That's not it! I only got my Aura unlocked recently! This is the first time I have used it!" he cries.

"Hey! what the hell is all the noise-" a grey haired white boy with dull eyes, athletic build and cybernetic legs yells before seeing everything float around surrounding this boy. A green-haired auburn-toned girl with short green hair, red eyes and curves galore is right beside him and also looks up.

"Cinder?! Why is everything floating?!" she screams.

"It's that morons' fault, he can't control his semblance. Get me down!" she says, pointing to a blonde haired boy with a shocked, fearful expression on his face.

Immediately the girl moves in and punches the boy hard in the face, breaking his concentration and sending everything tumbling down.

Cinder has her fall broken by falling onto the grey haired boy with a hard whump.

"Cinder are you okay?!" the girl exclaims as she rushes to her side. "I'm fine. Mercury however has seen better days" she replies as she gets up off of him. Mercury is sprawled out on the floor unconscious from Cinder landing on top of him.

Cinder immediately turns her gaze to the blonde and glares at him once again igniting her hand again. "Once again, who are you? And answer fast I am quite angry" she says seething at him.

"My name? Oh yeah my name! It's Jaune, Jaune Arc! Please don't fry me!" he says in a shrill tone, clearly terrified.

Cinder sighs and lets the flames go. "Get up" she commands grabbing his wrist and yanking him to his feet.

"Uh well, quite the introduction huh?" he says nervously.

"Yes, quite" she replies, still very annoyed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" the dark-skinned girl screams in frustration to the sky, fists clenched in exasperation.

"I don't know!" both yell at her, then look at each other.

"Uh, you two aren't wearing anything…" the boy says.

"Get out so we can change" Cinder commands. Jaune immediately nods, picks up his clothing and armour and leaves the room, also dragging the unconscious Mercury by the legs.

As she is getting dressed she notices a strange new feature on her right ring finger. Her eyes go wide as saucers. "W-what? This isn't possible… why am I wearing a wedding ring?!" Cinder screams in indignation and frustration.

Jaune runs back in "W-well would you look at th-that" says Jaune, as on his left hand is an identical white gold wedding band with a stunned expression on his face. "And before you start chucking fireballs at me again keep in mind I, I can send you sky high" he says preemptively; he really doesn't want Fire tossed his direction again.

"GET OUT! OUT!" Cinder screams. Jaune doesn't need to be told twice. He immediately darts out of the room.

Cinder immediately starts rummaging through the room. Within a few minutes she finds what she was looking for. The Marriage certificate between her and Jaune Arc. She was now apparently Mrs. Cinder Arc-Fall.

" _This could ruin everything!"_ she thinks to herself. She is clutching the embroidered paper in her hands.

" **What could ruin everything Cinder?"** a dark voice echoes through her head.

" _S-Salem? Why are you listening to me?"_ Cinder says back in her mind. A chuckle that sends chills throughout her whole body is the response.

" **Oh you poor naïve thing, I am always listening. Now answer my first question"** Salem says in a calm tone.

Cinder shivers again _"Apparently I got married last night"._

" **WHAT?! To whom? And how?"**

" _I decided to unwind with a night of partying, somehow I came across this strange boy, one thing led to another, uh a-and we ended up married"_ Cinder braces for the worst from her mistress.

" **He is strange? How?"**

" _His semblance is unlike anything else I've seen. He can control gravity itself. But he cannot control it. He sent me to the ceiling without realizing what he was doing. And badly hurt one of my cohorts in the process"_

Silence reigns for a brief moment, then Cinder can hear her mistresses' dark laughter echo in her head.

" **Ah Cinder, you have just run headlong into a great potential ally for you. There is only one person I know of who had gravity control as his semblance. That was Jonathan D'Arc, the man who ended the Great War, and the King of Vale. He also established the huntsman academies. In other words his legacy has been a thorn in my side for nearly a century. That man and his accursed family are responsible for the power Ozpin now has."** You can hear the clear irritation in her tone.

The pieces click into place. _"His name is Jaune Arc"_ She thinks as a smirk creeps up her face.

" **I have finally found them. Cinder, you must get this boy on your side. Your "mistake" could ensure our victory. Seduce him, corrupt him and mould him to our liking. It shouldn't even be that hard. Ozpin has many secrets and has lied even more than I. Just show him that truth, along with your… charms and he will be warm puddy in your hands"**

" _What if he can't be corrupted though?"_

" **Anyone can be corrupted if you work hard enough. However if you fail, bring him to me and I will personally break this Arc boy"**

Cinder feels shivers again. _"Understood mistress, it shall be done one way or another"_ she replies as the gears are already turning on how to corrupt Jaune Arc.

"Jaune Arc, you be the catalyst of my triumph over milady and anyone else that stands in my way" Cinder says to herself when she is sure Salem is no longer listening.

Then she gets up from where's she's sitting to begin the work of training and corrupting him.

* * *

 **That is chapter 1 of A Red Hot Drunken Marriage. I hope you liked it. I really do have a blast writing these. Chapter 5 of A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage is halfway there.**

 **Read, Review, Follow and Favourite. Thank you for all the support so far. I am blown away at it.**

 **Until next time, I'm Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Red Hot Drunken Marriage**

 **Chapter 2: Playing Cards**

* * *

 **Cinder's place, east vale...**

Jaune chews his thumb nervously as he waits for Cinder on the couch beside still unconscious Mercury. Of all the horrible things that could happen to him, he just **had** to somehow get married to a girl with **Fire for a semblance. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL!**

All he knew was this girl was from Haven. He had seen her around the school… she somehow actually looked like she was dying inside in Professor Port's classes. _"Heh I can relate"_ he thinks to himself. _"But why? Why do these things keep happening to me?"_

"Because you cheated. And this is your payment Arc" he mutters to himself answering his own question. His self-loathing is interrupted by the clicking of Heels on the floor of the warehouse flat. For a second he could swear Ms. Goodwitch was here.

But no, instead he looked up and saw Cinder in a red dress with glowing yellow embroidery throughout it. It complimented her ivory skin very well, as well as revealing quite a bit of leg. Finally she's wearing a pair of black six-inchers. She comes up to him and says "you got any room there?"

He blinks, and then pushes the unconscious Mercury off the couch. "All yours" he replies.

Cinder sits down beside him and sighs in both relaxation and a feeling he can't quite pick up on. He decides to get a conversation going not wanting to be quiet around her for too long.

"So your one of those girls huh?" Jaune says.

"Oh, you mean my attire? It's what I'm comfortable in. I'll take a skin-tight dress over an ill-fitting anything any day" she says in reply. "Besides I never get cold, _never"_ she continues as she creates a small flame the size of a candle flame on her finger to emphasize her point.

Suddenly Jaune feels very stupid "Right, pyro got it" he replies.

She turns to face him. "So why do you want to be a huntsman?" Cinder asks him, her golden eyes staring into his.

"Uh wow deep question. You sure don't beat around bushes. Uh… I come from a family of accomplished huntsmen, all the way back to the Great War. I guess I have a legacy to live up to. My older sisters Vert and Rouge are also huntresses. I want to be like them. I want to protect others; I wanna be a hero others look up to" Jaune replies with a dreamy look in his blue eyes.

" _Oh this will be so fun!"_ Cinder thinks evilly to herself. She's pulled out of her thoughts with the same question.

"So, Cinder why do you want to be a huntress?" Jaune asks.

"Respect mostly. I want to be admired, respected and feared in equal measure" she replies.

"Yeah, but why a huntress? You could do that in the military, police force or many other places" Jaune says, not quite getting it.

Cinder sighs "I would have to follow someone else's orders and I'm not comfortable with that, at all. I'd prefer to blaze my own trail thank you very much" she says to him.

"Oh, I guess I can understand that. You're big on individuality huh?" Jaune says.

"Absolutely. One who cannot hold their own and mindlessly follows others is a waste of my time. You cannot rely on others all the time; sometimes you will be alone, and that is where a person's true colours come to light" Cinder says.

Jaune nods "Makes sense". At that moment Mercury wakes up. "Ugh, what the hell happened to me?" the grey-haired teen groans as he picks himself up.

Cinder replies "Thank you for being my cushion. I could've been _seriously hurt..."_ taking a brief moment to glare out of the corner of her eye at Jaune. "So thank you Mercury for the sacrifice" she says.

"Not a problem, I guess" he replies as he cracks his neck.

"Uh hey man, this has been bugging me. Why do you have prosthetic legs?" Jaune asks Mercury.

He simply replies with "No offence but I'd rather not talk about it and you wouldn't want to know anyway, it's not a happy story".

"Okay, if that's what you want-"Jaune tries to say, but is interrupted by his scroll ringing.

"Oh no… it's my team! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS?!" Jaune screams in a panic, practically leaping off the couch. "Look Cinder, I have to go. I have to explain this somehow" he says.

"I'll come with you, I should be there. You ARE my newly wedded husband afterall" she says as she gets up. He wants to say no, that it's best that he alone should break the news. But at the same time he doesn't want Fire tossed his direction again and he _definitely_ does want to send anyone floating again.

"Uh sure, I'll wait for you guys to get changed" Jaune says.

20 minutes later Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are changed into their school uniforms and follow Jaune out of the warehouse for the walk to Beacon.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I hit a bit of a wall with my writing. Plus, NHL playoffs man.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GunMaster Out!**


End file.
